My WWF
by WackyDan
Summary: an action filled Raw


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this storyline!  
  
Raw 9.00 pm  
  
We start with an opening video from last week with the n W o and there new member, X-Pac.  
  
The opening titles come on and here are the usual opening fireworks.  
  
JR and The King are at ringside.  
  
JR: Hello and welcome to Raw, with me Jim Ross sitting alongside Jerry 'The King' Lawler. What could go down tonight after the shocking ending to smackdown last week when X-Pac joined the n W o  
  
King: Well JR, we'll see what happens.  
  
The n W o Music hits and Hall, Nash and X-Pac walk down to the ring. The n W o enters the ring and Nash picks up the mic.  
  
Nash: We have wanted to come out tonight to officially announce our newest member, X-Pac.  
  
Nash hands X-Pac the mic.  
  
X-Pac: Listen up your suckers, I have been away for a while and now I am back.  
  
Hogan's music hits and he comes out to the stage looking upset.  
  
Hogan: Hey, X-Pac what you done last week to me, bad decision.  
  
X-Pac gets the mic and starts shouting.  
  
X-Pac: Are you talking to me old man.  
  
Hogan: Yes, how about me and you have a match tonight, one on one.  
  
X-Pac: sure, I can beat you any day.  
  
Hogan: you better beware, what ya gonna do when I run wild on you.  
  
Hogan's music plays and he exits, soon followed by the n W o.  
  
JR: Well King, Hogan Vs. X-Pac one on one tonight.  
  
King: Can't Wait.  
  
Commercial Break.  
  
William Regal(c) Vs. Rikishi- European Title  
  
Regal makes his way to the ring to chorus of boos. Rikishi comes out to good pop. The ref rings the bell and we are underway for the first match of the night. They start off by trading punches, Rikishi the hits Regal with a samoan drop, he goes up the rope for the banzai drop but Regal moves just in time. Regal the starts pounding on Rikishi, but Rikishi retaliates by hitting him with a leg drop. Rikishi goes to hit Regal but he hits the referee and regal hits Rikishi with the brass knucks and another ref comes out to make the count 1-2-3. Regal retains the European title.  
  
Camera cuts to Flair's office. Flair is on the phone when Undertaker walks in.  
  
Flair:(on phone) I'll call you back(he puts phone down). What do you want.  
  
Undertaker: just thought I'd drop by, pay you a visit. (he attacks Flair).  
  
Suddenly Vince appears from nowhere and Vince and Taker shake Hands, they walk out laughing. The camera zooms in on flair lying on the floor.  
  
JR: What is Vince And The Undertaker up to. Could they have formed some sort of alliance.  
  
King: Beats me, we could find out at some time tonight or whenever.  
  
Dudley boyz Vs. Billy & Chuck(c)- Tag Team Titles  
  
Dudleys make their way to the ring, soon followed by Billy & Chuck. Bubba starts off against Chuck, the pound on each other for a few seconds, back suplex by Bubba , tags made by both teams. D-von gets in ring against Billy. Suddenly Spike runs out and attacks both Billy & Chuck. He throws Billy in the ring and he gets a 3-D. Cover on Billy 1-2-3. We have new champions. All 3 Dudleys are reunited.  
  
JR: We have new Tag Team Champions, king what else could happen tonight.  
  
Camera cuts backstage. We see The Rock walking down the corridor. The n W o appears and attack Rock. Vince and Taker walk in front of camera and congratulate the n W o. they walk off leaving The Rock unable to walk properly, he gets helped up by officials.  
  
JR: That was hideous, what are they up to.  
  
Commercial Break.  
  
We come back seeing The Rock being attended to by Paramedics.  
  
Edge Vs. Booker T  
  
Edge comes out to thunderous ovation. Booker comes out to booing. The bell rings, they lock up Edge manages to get a headlock on Booker. Booker then punches Edge and Edge lets go of Booker. A few punches exchanged. Booker kicks Edge in the face and does the spinerooni, then Test runs out but Edge sees him and knocks him off the apron. He then hits Booker with a Spear 1-2- 3. Edge runs out just in time before Test gets him.  
  
Backstage we see Vince in his office. Suddenly we hear 'what?' Said behind him, he turns round to see Stone Cold, Austin then attacks Vince and leaves. Taker comes out of the bathroom just as Stone Cold is leaving.  
  
JR then announces Stone Cold Vs. Undertaker.  
  
The glass breaks and Austin comes out still dressed in his normal clothes. Undertaker comes out.  
  
Stone cold Vs. Undertaker  
  
They both start fighting before the bell rings, when the match gets officially underway. Austin gets a chair and hits Taker with it and he hits taker with a Stunner, the ref rings the bell then suddenly Vince runs out with another chair and beats Austin with it.  
  
Austin is carried out on a stretcher.  
  
Commercial Break  
  
We come back and JR and King are talking  
  
JR: We have just seen Stone Cold Being stretchered out, he has been taken to a local medical facility.  
  
King: The attack was brutal, will Austin be on Smackdown.  
  
Hogan Vs. X-Pac.  
  
Hogans music hits and he walks out to a big ovation. X-Pac comes out to loud booing.  
  
We get underway the start hitting each other for ages then X-Pac tries to hit a bronco buster on Hogan but misses. Hogan then gets up and starts beating on X-Pac, but he tries to hit an X-Factor but Hogan counters, he hits X-Pac with the boot and the leg drop then Hall and Nash run out and attack Hogan causing DQ. They continue to beat on Hogan. Nash picks up the mic.  
  
Nash: We have 2 new members.  
  
Out comes Vince and Taker wearing n W o T-shirts. They stand in the ring side by side arms raised as Raw goes off the air. 


End file.
